


Experiment number: 483743

by TeaGoop



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Acid, Experiments, Human Experiments, Kidnapped, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Needles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Septiplier AWAY!, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGoop/pseuds/TeaGoop
Summary: Jack gets kidnapped and taken to an unknown place, he finds himself stuck in an room bound to a chair. The first question he asks himself is "Who the hell is Mark Fischbach?"





	

Jack woke up to a bright light blinding his eyes, he groaned as the back of his head began to throb from the previous night’s uncomfortable sleep, he squinted, the ceiling light showed no mercy as it blinded him even more. He tried to get up from the chair he was on but to no avail, ropes bound his chest, arms & legs tightly to a wooden, intolerable chair.  
“What the fuck…” He spat as he finally became fully awake, suddenly the tension of his headache came back to him, he groaned from the pain. He shut his eyes tightly while desperately attempting to make the throbbing headache gush down, suddenly the memories of last night slapped him right in the face in one big flash back.

He had woken up in the middle of the night after hearing a loud bang coming from the kitchen, he went out to investigate but when he checked the kitchen, nothing was there. That is until a hard object came into contact with the back of his head and with a loud thud he was out cold, he then ended up here bound to this chair.

He shook his head violently not believing it.

“Alright... Don’t freak out. Do NOT freak out… You’ll probably get murdered if you do Jackaboy you got this! Main Objective; do not get murdered!”

The door made a long squeaking sound as it gets pushed open, the Irish man’s head spun around quickly to the source of the sound. A man slid into the room. He had blond hair with the bluest eyes Jack had ever seen hiding behind his glasses, his polished shoes squeaked against the greasy surface of the floor, he wore a white lab coat that ended down to his knees, the man was holding a clipboard that he never looked up from. He looked very professional.

“Sean William Mcloughlin, Am I correct?” He broke the tense atmosphere with a cold voice, Jack identified the Swedish in his accent.

Jack only nodded as he looked up at the Swedish man.

“Who are you...? A-and where I am?” He replied with a nervous, shaking voice.

The Swedish man answered with a deep sigh. He put his clipboard down, still not looking the Irish man directly in the eye.

“Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg…” He pointed to the name tag on his lab coat.

“I cannot tell you anything else until you complete the test.” He spoke, looking at his clipboard once again and tapping his foot impatiently.  

“Uhh… test?” Jack tilted his head to the side, squinting his face in confusion.

“Yes, but please… to complete the test ill need you to not tense up, otherwise it’ll hurt. I need to inject you with a needle. I do not want to hurt you Sean.”

“J-Jack… Please call me Jack.” Jack looked away, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

“I do not want to hurt you _Jack_ ” The Swedish man corrected himself.

Felix slipped into his pocket and pulled out a small jar, inside of it had a green looking liquid, Jack became even more confused until the Swedish man took out a needle

“Oh…” Is all Jack could choke out as he swallowed harshly 

Felix moved closer to him but very slowly as if he didn’t want to set Jack off, he slowly injected the needle into the jar & filled the needle up with the green liquid, placing the jar down onto the steel table.

“If you don’t struggle, it won’t hurt. So please… Relax.” Felix said with a soothing voice as he dabbed Jacks bicep with cotton. Jack slumped his shoulders down, relaxing his tied-up arms as best as he could.

“Ready?”

He only need as he closed his eyes and bite his bottom lip as he felt the needle prick at his arm. It stung like hell but Jack could tolerate it. Felix patched up his arm where the needle had entered.

He placed the needle on a tray and removed his plastic gloves, placing them next to the tray. He looked as he was about to say something but was quickly shut off by a loud, beeping alarm coming from the hallway outside, he spun around quickly and heaved the heavy door open, yelling out something in the hallway before peeking his head back into the room Jack was in.

“I’m very sorry but I’ll have to cut this short! If you’re smart enough, you’ll be able to free yourself from those ropes.” He spoke in a very rushed & stressed out voice, the Swedish man quickly slammed the heavy iron door shut, Jack could hear him shouting something in Swedish in the distant as the door slammed.

Jack shut his eyes tight and took a moment to breath. He then took in his surroundings, nothing but bright white walls, a steel table and a wooden chair with an incredibly handsome Irish man strapped to it. He turned his head to the table, there was the tray, there was the empty needle next to some split green liquid, looks like acid.

“I don’t think I even want to know…” He mutters under his breath.

There was also the clip board that Felix was holding sitting on the table… “It was okay to take a quick peak, right?” He asked himself

“Best get all the information you can...” He thinks as he shifts his chair closer to the table. He leans over the clip board. It was just a bunch of forms… boring. He thought to himself until he got a closer look.

Last name: Mcloughlin First name: Sean

Address: K̷̼͕̻̤̆̈́̇͗ě̶͔͚̯̱̈́̃͠ȅ̵̯̰̻̳́͌̅p̸͎͚̜̫̅̋͊̐ ̸̛̼̳͍̂̊͐͜ơ̶͓̼̟̰͊͆̆ṻ̷̺̰̬̟́̅̕t̷͔̲̬̠̅͋̓͑,̸̺̯̮̳̊͒̈́̈ ̵̨̨͖̤̊̃̑̓Ţ̸̛͕̜́͂̚ͅo̴̠̬̘̯͑̒̇͘o̶̻̝͚̭͋̈́̔̿ ̸̝̱̜̣̌̐̾̅c̴͇̟̙̰̅̎̊̓ụ̶̱͚̗͊̈́̓̚r̴͓̝͖̯̄́̎͘i̴͙̠̟̭͗̑͌̃o̴̡̦͔͙̓̇͛̈́ų̷̮̫̹̄̇̂͠s̵̛͕̦̥̄͝͠ͅ,̶̧̭͔̹̃̈́̓̂ ̵͙̞̣̎͂̾̕ͅL̷̻̠̯͈̀̎͋̑e̵͕̤̹͈͂̄͂̍a̷̘͉̯̰͌̓͑͠v̷̡̭̻̹̒́̿̄ë̵̱͎̝̖́̋̄́,̷̹̫̖́̅̔̆ͅ ̶̨̺̫͍̀͊̈̂P̸̖͕͒̂͑̀

“It’s all scribbled out…? Weird...” He thinks aloud.

Experiment number: 483743

Roommate: Fischbach Mark

"Who the hell is Mark Fischbach?"

The bottom of the paper seems to have split green liquid on it that had messed up the ink preventing him from reading anymore.  
“This is all so fucking weird… I need to find a way to get the all loving HELL out of this creep hole.” He looked down at his body bound tightly with ropes.

"I take on your challenge Felix blah blah something Kjellberg!

 “Side Objective 1; Get out of these ropes!”


End file.
